Fairytales Can Come True
by EthelCBG
Summary: This takes place a year after the Disney Parent Trap movie. What struggles and challenges will Annie, Hallie, Elizabeth, Nick, Chessy, Martin and Charles face? Are Annie and Hallie able to adapt well to the new change faced? Read to find out! I'll try my best update at least weekly. Enjoy and happy reading :))
1. Prologue

Author's Note

Hey there :)) I'm Ethel and welcome to my first fanfiction about the Disney phenomenal film, Parent Trap. I've watched Parent Trap growing up and it honestly was one of my all-time favourite film and still is! It always made me wish that I too could have a twin xD Recently, like yesterday I rewatched the film after what seemed like a long time, perhaps about at least 10 years. I'm 17 now, so you can do the maths. I've been trying to find all the fanfictions written for this movie but only found such limited amount. I've also been searching up on the cast and everything and only came to know that the talented Natasha Richardson passed away in 2009? May she rest in peace and honestly, she really reminded me of the late Princess Diana of Wales in the movie. Seriously, why did they not make a second movie? Here is my take in what would happen right after the first movie, enjoy :))

-EthelCBG

Prologue

It's been a year since Nick Parker and Elizabeth James' second wedding and 8 months since Chessy and Martin's wedding. Nick, Chessy and Hallie have moved over to London to stay at Elizabeth's house. Nick still keeps his vineyard alive by hiring workers to tend to his garden when he is away as from time to time Nick still does fly back to Napa to ensure that his vineyard is still alive and well. Annie and Hallie have just graduated from elementary school and were relaxing on the couch as they were killing time during their long break.

Hallie was remembering what had happened during the past two years, the most amazing years of her entire 12 years of life. Before she was sent to camp, she was just a normal girl whom lived with just her father, nanny, horses and dog. Who knew that 8 weeks could really change a person and that she would have met her twin sister, whom she never knew she even had! Although they did not start on the right foot, she was glad they put their differences aside and became quite good friends. Although the whole time while she lived with her dad and believed his 'a stork came to my door step and gave you to me' story, she still had always been wondering of what it would have been like if she was living with both her mom and dad. Chessy had always been the one person that was the closest Hallie would ever get to having a mom. She was kind, caring and always there for Hallie, but most of all, she was her best friend.

Annie on the other hand was doing the exact same thing Hallie was doing, who knew twins really thought alike. Annie had always adored her little old life, she had all she ever needed, her mother, grandfather and most of all her best friend and butler, Martin whom cared for her greatly. However, she did feel that some part of her life, something was missing from it. Who knew that when her mother sent her away for 8 weeks for camp that she'd fill that empty slot. In truth, she was really glad and relieved that her and Hallie's plan to get their parents together really worked out right at the end. However, some of Meredith's words towards her privately still left a painful sting in her heart and she knew they were all lies and that her parents, sister, butler and nanny all loved her but some part of her had some doubts.

After a few moments, Annie got up to go up to her room. Hallie suddenly shook herself out of her thoughts and turned towards a rather gloomy Annie.

"Annie, are you okay?" Hallie asked her, with concern in her American accent.

Annie just forced a smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, Hallie. I'll be fine, I just want to spend some time alone, if that's alright," Annie answered her in her British accent.

Hallie just nodded, understanding Annie.

Annie opened the door towards her room and ran towards her bed and curled up in bed. Elizabeth had specially renovated the bedroom so that both rooms were connected to each other. Annie and Hallie's bedrooms were connected through a special door in the middle of the wall. Annie sighed as she was all curled up in her bed. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way at all, but she really couldn't help it as she had kept on bottling up all her hurts and pains. She just didn't want to worry, upset or trouble anyone as everyone else seemed to be all happy. Annie sobbed quietly as possible into her pillow, with the blanked covering almost all of her body. After a few moments, she took out her favourite stuffed dog that her Grandpa had given to her for her 5th birthday of which she named pupper. She curled herself into a ball and hugged pupper close to her chest and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep so she'd forget all about the nonsense in her head.

Hallie however didn't seem to mind at all Annie wanting time alone as she understood that sometimes a person just wants space to his or herself as sometimes she too likes having that to herself. She then decided to make good use of her time and so she took out her little project that she had been doing for a few weeks now. Hallie was making a drawing of her and Annie and their whole family. She continued to fill in the other details that she had not put into the picture. She glanced at the clock, it was only about 8 o'clock and everyone else was probably still asleep so she continued to draw until Martin and Cheesy came downstairs to start their duties of the day.

"Morning Hal, "Chessy chirped as she tied her hair in a ponytail as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning Chessy, "Hallie answered, not glancing at Chessy as she was really concentrating on her drawing.

"What's that you're working on?" Chessy asked curiously as she stopped to look at what Hallie was drawing.

"Just a drawing, "Hallie answered.

"Do you suppose you've seen Annie this morning?" Martin inquired as it was quite weird for him not to see Annie downstairs along with her twin.

At the exact second those words were uttered out of Martin's mouth, Hallie immediately put down her pencil and looked up at Martin, staring into his eyes.

"She actually went back up, she said she wanted some time alone but she sounded quite down actually, I don't know if it's just her morning moods or something else, "Hallie replied.

Martin nodded.

"Thank you, I'll go up and check on her, "Martin said as he walked upstairs towards Annie's room.

As Martin arrived in front of Annie's room, he knocked softly and waited for an answer. He had waited for a good 5 to 10 minutes and there still was no answer, so he said softly at the door, "Annie, it's me, Martin, ". However, there was still no response and so he opened the door quietly and carefully. He walked into the room to discover and sleeping Annie all curled up in bed under her blanket. Martin chuckled softly as he sat at the edge of her bed and glanced at her as she peacefully slept. However, he had noticed that something was not right with Annie. He noticed how her eyes were wet and there was slight redness around her eyes, as if she had been crying all night. He decided that he would ask her about it later when she woke up and walked out of the room to do his morning duties.

It was 9 o'clock and Elizabeth James had just woken up from her terribly wonderful slumber. She looked beside her in bed was her handsome and dashing husband, Nick Parker smiling in his sleep. She chuckled softly and quietly and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her husband up. She then started to get ready and changed into a simple white casual dress which had diamonds around the neckline, she then put on some light make up, brushed her lovely short blond locks and sprayed some perfume on herself and then was ready to start the day. She walked out of her master bedroom and decided to check on her daughter, Annie as her bedroom was right next to Annie's. Annie had gotten up about 15 minutes ago and all the emotions and feelings came back to her and so she was sniffling and trying to stop crying as she was wiping her tears away. She was afraid of how her mother would react when she walked in to her looking like that. She hid under her sheets and hoping her mother would think she was sleeping and leave her to sleep, however she knew that wouldn't be the case as her mother usually woke her up around 9 o'clock. All her predictions came true when she heard her mother walk into her room. She smiled when she saw Annie snuggled up under her sheets. She then sat on the edge of her bed and softly patted Annie.

"Annie, "She called in her soft and motherly voice.

Annie ignored her and tried to hide away the sniffling noises.

"Time to wake up, darling, "Elizabeth continued.

She then laughed as she pulled up the sheets. However, she gasped as she noticed how wet Annie's pillow was.

"What's the matter, Annie?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, with concern as she pulled the sniffling red head into her lap, not caring that her snort would get onto her clothes.

"I-I-It's n-nothing mother, "Annie quickly hid her face by burying her face into her mother's chest.

"Oh darling…" Elizabeth soothed her daughter as she rubbed her back while Annie cried her lungs out into her chest.

"What's the matter, darling?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she sat Annie upright opposite her on her bed.

"I-I'm sorry, mother. I promised myself I wouldn't worry anyone, "Annie sniffled in her rather outstanding British accent.

"Sweetheart, if you don't tell me, I won't stop worrying," Elizabeth told her rather red nosed daughter.

"It's a long story…" Annie replied.

"Well, we've got quite a lot of time to ourselves, "Elizabeth chuckled softly.

So, Annie knew that there was no way her mother and caretaker of 12 years would let go of her little emotional scene so she sighed and told her mother exactly what happened and how she was feeling about everything as well as her not wanting to tell anyone because she did not want to worry or bother anyone.

Elizabeth sighed sadly as she heard her daughter's tragic and heart-breaking story. Her heart broke upon hearing how her daughter had been feeling for the past year. Elizabeth immediately pulled Annie in for a warm hug.

"Oh, Annie. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, but just remember I'm always going to be here and always will be, okay darling?" Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, smiling.

"I'm sorry, mother. "Annie sniffled, trying her best to look strong for her mother.

"Oh, Ann. You know you don't have to be strong or brave in front of me, "Elizabeth smiled as she cuddled Annie closely to her.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't anymore. It's just you were happy with father, Hallie and everything, so I did not want to ruin the moment, "Annie explained.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, she then realized Annie had been left in the background for some time as she had not spent much time with her anymore since remarrying. She regretted her actions and felt terrible about it. She then decided she would set aside time for her daughter this week and from now on.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother to you these recent years, "Elizabeth started.

"Mother, that's not true!" Annie argued.

"It is, but tell you what, after I FedEx a design off to Paris, why not you and I grab some lunch and get lost in Harrods hmm?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, as she never managed to do those activities with her daughter the last time round.

"I'd love to, mother." Annie smiled.

Elizabeth sighed while smiling. Oh, how she loved her daughter. She missed being able to spend quality time with her daughter.

"Okay, why not we get you ready for the day, hmm?" Elizabeth chuckled softly, seeing that Annie was still in her sleepwear and that her eyes were wet from tears.

"Oh, right. "Annie giggled.

Elizabeth smiled as she loved hearing her daughter's laugh and it just warms her heart every single time.

"Come on, darling. I'll help you get ready, "Elizabeth said as she carried Annie out of her bed and placed her gently on the floor.

"Oh, mother you really don't have to, "Annie protested as she really did not want to bother her mother further but in truth she really did like the idea as usually Martin was the one whom helped her get ready as her mother was always busy designing.

"I insist, darling." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why? You think your mother can't handle helping you get ready?" Elizabeth teased as she squeezed her daughter's nose, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, not at all, "Annie exclaimed.

"Come on, then, "Elizabeth instructed as she and Annie headed towards Annie's lovely luxury bedroom.

Elizabeth helped Annie out of her sleepwear and slipped the sleepwear off her small slim but freckled body. She then took out a cloth and switched on the tap and put the cloth under the running water. After that, she wiped Annie's face which were all wet from tears and then gave her a tissue so she could blow her nose so all her snort could come out and that she could breathe easily again. Annie obeyed and rather enjoyed her mother's soft gentle hands wiping her face.

Then, Elizabeth switched on the bathtub tap so that the bathtub could be filled. When it was half full, Annie jumped in which caused some water to splash her.

"Oops, sorry mother!" Annie apologized.

"It's quite alright, darling, "Elizabeth laughed as she dried herself with a towel.

Elizabeth then proceeded to wash Annie's body with soap and then when she had finished she rinsed it off and wrapped her in a towel.

"Thanks, mother, "Annie giggled.

"Anytime, sweetheart, "Elizabeth smiled.

"Now, what outfit should we wear today?"

"Hmmm… I'm going to wear the white summer dress you bought for me back in Paris when we went for the Paris Fashion Week, "Annie replied as she pulled out the dress out of her closet and slipped in on along with her undergarments.

"You look beautiful, darling, "Elizabeth praised in awe of her daughter.

Annie giggled and thanked her mom.

Elizabeth then took her brush and undid Annie's bun and started combing her lovely wavy red hair. Once she was done, Elizabeth smiled and put back the brush where she found it from.

"There, all done. And my beautiful little girl, "Elizabeth chuckled as she put on hand on Annie's shoulder as she looked into the mirror in front of them.

"Let's go then, mother!" Annie exclaimed excitedly as she held her mother's hand.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and followed behind the excited little girl.

As they reach downstairs, only Chessy and Martin were downstairs as they were putting away the dishes.

"Good morning, Martin," Annie greeted her best friend.

"Are you feeling better, Annie?" Martin looked at her worriedly.

"She's feeling better, don't worry about it Martin, "Elizabeth assured him.

"Where are you two off to today?" Chessy asked.

"We're off to FedEx a design to Paris, then we're going to have some lunch and walk around Harrods, "Elizabeth explained to the couple.

"I see, have fun, you two, "Chessy chuckled softly next to Martin.

"Have fun, old bean, "Martin smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks, I will, "Annie smiled back.

"Why don't you tell grandfather where we're headed to while I have a cup of tea?" Elizabeth asked as Martin nodded and walked towards the kitchen to make Elizabeth a cup of English Breakfast tea.

Annie nodded in obedience as she headed towards her grandfather's study.

"Grandfather?" Annie called out as she entered the room.

Charles put down his newspaper and saw his favourite granddaughter standing in front of his desk.

"Why hello there, stranger, "Charles chuckled softly.

"Hello, grandfather. Mother and I are off to FedEx a design to Paris and then we're going to Harrods for lunch and spending the day there, "Annie told her grandfather.

"Sounds like fun, sweet pea. You have fun with your mother, alright?" Charles smiles.

"I will, grandfather. Do you need me to get you anything?" Annie asked as she always made sure to check if her grandfather wanted anything.

"No thank you, sweetheart. But here, take some money and spend it on behalf of me, won't you?" Charles winked as he handed her three hundred pounds.

"But grandfather- "Annie argued.

"Just use it, don't worry about me. I've got plenty from my job, "Charles assured her.

Finally, Annie agreed and took the money and put it inside her purse which was inside her sling bag.

Soon enough, Annie and her mother, Elizabeth were on their way to FedEx Elizabeth's design.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to end the chapter here. What do you think about it so far? Honestly, I've loved Annie and Elizabeth. Do drop a comment :)) Let me know what you think will happen next ;))


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 _Hey guys, it's me :)) I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in ages, I've been super busy with college, exams, assignments and graduation. But I'm finally back and free now because I don't start university till early March and orientation starts on end feb, so I can update more often now (hopefully). Also, thank you to & isles15 for the lovely reviews, honestly didn't expect anyone to read it xD I've been trying to reply back to the reviews but couldn't figure out how, so this is how I shall reply to them. Anywayyyy, on to the story!_

 _-EthelCBG_

Chapter 1

Annie and Elizabeth finally arrived at the FedEx shop, they quickly hopped off the taxi as Elizabeth handed the taxi driver the fare. Elizabeth held Annie's hand as they crossed the road to get to the shop. Finally, they had arrived at the store. Elizabeth opened the door to the store and the bell above the door rang as she walked in along with Annie following along behind her. A lady, whom had fair skin, sky blue eyes and wavy light chestnut hair was sitting at the counter. Immediately, when she heard the bell, her head shot up and she smiled as she saw Elizabeth walking towards the counter.

"Elizabeth! What a good surprise, what can I do for you today? "The lady exclaimed cheerfully.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the lady.

"Hello, Julie! It's great to see you too, I've actually come here to FedEx this drawing to Paris," Elizabeth replied as she took out the envelope that contained her sketch from her bag.

"Of course, just fill in these forms and I'll do the rest, "Julie replied as she handed Elizabeth some forms along with a pen.

"Thank you, Julie, "Elizabeth thanked as she started filling out everything. Annie was standing quietly next to her mother as she was filling up the forms.

Julie peeked down from her desk to see Annie waiting patiently for her mother.

"My, your daughter has certainly grown from the last time I've seen her, Elizabeth, "Julie commented, chuckling as Elizabeth was gathering all the forms together and walking back towards Julie.

Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"I agree, Julie. My, how time flies. She was about 4 when I brought her here last time and now, she's already 12, "Elizabeth replied as she handed the forms back to Julie.

"Children grow up really quick, my son's already going off to college soon, "Julie said, with a sense of sadness as she took the forms from Elizabeth as well as her envelope with her sketch.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding to what Julie must be feeling right now.

"Look at it this way, he'll only be gone for a while. Besides, he could come back during the holidays or the weekends, and soon enough he'll be able to come back and look after you, "Elizabeth reassured her, trying her best to cheer her up.

"You're right, Elizabeth. Thank you so much, "Julie smiled as she wrote on the forms and gave the forms and the envelope to the nearby worker and told him to put it in the Paris box.

"Anytime, old friend, "Elizabeth smiled.

"Now, that will be fifteen pounds, "Julie informed as Elizabeth dug through her bag for her purse and handed Julie a ten-pound bill as well as a five pound bill.

"Thanks, a lot Julie, I'll see you soon, "Elizabeth thanked her as she and Annie started to head out.

"Goodbye, Miss Julie, "Annie called out on the way out.

Soon enough, by the time Elizabeth had finished it was already about 11am.

"Okay, now that's done. I'm sorry I took so long and kept you waiting, darling, "Elizabeth apologised to Annie.

Annie just smiled and held on to her mother's hand.

"It's alright, mother. I really didn't mind at all, "Annie told her.

"Okay, now let's go to Harrods, "Elizabeth said as she called for a taxi and soon enough a taxi arrived, and both Elizabeth and Annie got on.

After about 15 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Elizabeth thanked the taxi driver and gave him the money before getting off along with Annie.

"Okay, "Elizabeth sighed as she put her hands on her hips with Annie by her side.

"Wow, I've never been this part of London before, "Annie breathed out as she took a glimpse of her surroundings.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her daughter take in the scenery around her.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it? Now, what would you like to have for lunch, hmmm?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Annie turned her head towards her mother and looked at her, thinking about the question.

"I'm alright with anything, really, mother. We can eat whatever you feel like eating, "Annie smiled.

Elizabeth always knew that her daughter was ever so thoughtful and humble towards others and which meant putting others first before herself. She honestly was grateful that Annie turned out to be a well-mannered, humbled and sweet girl, unlike some of the kids in London who turned out to be proud, ill-mannered spoilt brats.

"Okay then, I'll take you to one of my favourite restaurants, "Elizabeth replied as she suddenly had an idea of where to go for lunch.

The two mother-daughter duo walked around the city until they reached a beautifully furnished restaurant which you could instantly tell that it was expensive and posh. They reached in front of a restaurant by the name of 'Nightingale'. The restaurant had lots of exuberant and vibrant colours. Its windows were all glass stained and the door was made of carved wood and polished. The signage also had sparkling pearls surrounding it, inside the restaurant you could see that the tables were made of marble and the chairs were made of soft wool. As Annie saw the restaurant, she was in awe.

"Wow, mother. This place looks so amazing, how'd you find it?" Annie asked curiously.

Elizabeth chuckled softly at her daughter's curiosity.

"Wait until you see what they serve on the menu, I've heard that they serve one of the best sticky toffee pudding and trifle, "Elizabeth grinned.

"No way! Even better than Martin's? "Annie exclaimed.

"There's only one way to find, my darling, "Elizabeth laughed at her daughter's astonishment.

Annie just nodded after hearing her mother's response. The two of them walked towards the door, where a waiter was standing waiting to bring customers to their seats.

"Hello, table for two thank you, "Elizabeth told the waiter, smiling.

"Of course, Miss James. Follow me, "The waiter replied as he opened the door and brought the two of them towards a table for two somewhere along the centre of the room. Elizabeth and Annie then got seated and looked through the menu.

"Everything looks so good here, how will I ever choose?" Annie complained, which earned a chuckle and giggle from the waiter and her mother.

"Just choose whatever you feel like having, ok?" Elizabeth reassured her daughter, smiling.

"Okay, so I'll have a chef's special steak, along with a glass of champagne, thank you, "Elizabeth told the waiter whom was waiting for their orders.

The waiter nodded as he began to scribble down the orders on a notepad with his pencil. He then turned towards Annie and arched his brow.

"Um, I think I'll have the lamb shank with roasted potatoes and orange juice, thank you, "Annie quickly replied as she did not want to annoy the waiter for waiting so long.

The waiter then nodded as he continued to write down the orders on his notepad.

"Anything else, Miss James?" The waiter asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes, one sticky toffee pudding and mango trifle, thank you, "Elizabeth replied.

The waiter again nodded and then recited all the orders he had written down and when Elizabeth had given him a nod of approval, he then turned towards the kitchen to give the cooks the orders.

"Wow, mother. You really didn't have to bring me to such an expensive and posh restaurant, you know? I'd really have been fine with a normal café, "Annie told her mother, full of gratefulness.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's words.

"I know, darling. But I wanted to treat you to something nice, you've been through a lot these recent years. You've incredibly strong and I'm so sorry that I haven't been a great mother at all these years, "Elizabeth explained softly as her voice cracked and was almost at the verge of crying, which was very rare for Elizabeth or British people at all.

"Mother…" Annie immediately got up from her seat and rushed to her mother's side and gave her a big hug, one of the thigs that Elizabeth certainly enjoyed.

Elizabeth smiled as she felt two slightly smaller arms wrap around her.

"It's not true at all, mother. You've been an excellent and if I may say so myself, the best mother a girl could ever ask for. I really was fine all this while, well except maybe emotionally. You've been an amazing mother, you've looked after me ever since I was born. You made sure I had food to eat and water to drink, a bed to sleep, a good education. Besides, even when you had work overseas you would call every night to read a story to me and made sure that I was alright. You were always there for me, mother. Especially, when I needed you the most when I first started primary school. I love you, mother. That is something that will never change, I promise. "Annie told Elizabeth, smiling as she spoke.

After hearing what Annie had to tell her, Elizabeth was already in tears. She was sniffling, her eyes were red and wet from the tears; but she had huge wide smile plastered upon her face.

"Oh darling, come here you, "Elizabeth chuckled as she opened her arms for Annie and then she embraced her tightly.

Annie giggled as her mother hugged her tightly.

"I love you, so much. "Elizabeth whispered into her ear.

"I love you more, "Annie argued.

"I love you the most, "Elizabeth chuckled, ending their little argument.

After awhile, the two of them broke their embrace.

"Now Annie, I want you to make a promise for me, "Elizabeth said, looking at Annie with a serious look upon her face.

Annie nodded.

"Of course, mother. Anything for you, what is it?" Annie replied, slightly worried to what her mother wanted her to promise her that caused her to look so serious which rarely ever happened.

"That you'll always come to me if ever you feel down or if something happened, okay? I'm always going to be here for you, darling. I also promise that we'll arrange mother-daughter dates at least once a week, okay?" Elizabeth explained, smiling again once she shook off her daughter's worried look.

"I promise. Thank you, mother. "Annie smiled.

Finally, after what seemed forever, their food arrived. The waiter served them their dishes, along with their drinks. Annie excitedly began to cut her steak and then popped a piece into her mouth, devouring it.

"The food here is amazing, mother. Thank you so much for taking me here, "Annie gratefully thanked her.

"You're very welcome, darling, "Elizabeth smiled.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Welllll, we're gonna stop this chapter here. Hope you liked this chapter, do let me know what you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters.**_


End file.
